Arthur
by andreamaria1498
Summary: ACHELE. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas Lea no la dejará sola.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando me enteré de la muerte de Arthur, la mascota de Dianna y la verdad es que me dio mucha pena así que decidí darle un toque de amor a la historia y dejé mi imaginación volar. Dicho esto espero que os guste, y os guste o no me lo decís, estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas. La historia contará de dos capítulos, o sea, este y otro más. _

* * *

"Últimamente no paro de pensar en ella. Desde que hemos empezado a rodar la cuarta temporada no me la quito de la cabeza." –Pensaba sentada es su tráiler mirando al infinito. –"Y es que desde que lo dejamos, bueno, sinceramente no sé qué es lo que dejamos, porque nunca supe lo que tuvimos. Sí, éramos amigas, muy buenas amigas, pero un día me besó, no, le besé, no, ¿le besé o me besó?, no sé, el caso es que nos besamos y desde aquel entonces siempre que estábamos solas, en nuestra casa o en cualquier sitio que estuviéramos solas nos dábamos besos, pero el caso es que nunca hablamos de ello, solo nos dedicábamos a vivir el momento. Que me apetecía besarla, la basaba. Luego a los meses de que esto pasase, Cory me besó, nunca imaginé tener algo con él, pero creo que necesitaba tener a alguien que me quisiese a mí lado, y sabía que Cory me quería y yo a él también. Empezamos a salir y evidentemente hable con ella, no podía estar con Cory y mientras tanto besándome con ella. Cuando se lo dije pude notar cierta tristeza en sus ojos, lágrimas querían salir de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos pero ella les denegaba el paso. Sabía que estaba molesta, que no le hacía ninguna gracia que saliese con Cory pero ella intentaba aparentar estar alegre por mí y por Cory, cosa que se le daba bastante mal. Después de esto me fui a vivir con Cory, y desde que le confesé que estaba con Cory estaba más distante, muy distante diría yo. Según pasaba el tiempo era como una desconocida para ella, no me miraba, no me buscaba en los descansos, no me llamaba, no me hablaba por Whatsapp, no me mencionaba por Twitter, no me sonreía como solo hacía ella, casi ni me hablaba, y si o hacía, era lo justo y necesario. Pasamos de ser dos imanes a nada.

Le conté a Cory lo que hubo entre nosotras y me dijo algo que no me gustó mucho, _menos mal que ya no sois amigas sino tendríamos un problema, _y después de esto se fue dejándome anonadada. Echo de menos tenerla a mi lado y ahora solo faltaba que si la tuviese conmigo Cory se pusiese celoso y me prohibiese estar con ella. Ya hacía un año desde que no habíamos vuelto a ser lo que éramos. Llegaba la vuelta al rodaje de la cuarta temporada, lo que significaba que volvería a saber de ella. Primer día de rodaje, ahí estaba más guapa que nunca, sin duda todo este tiempo sin verla me ha afectado. Mientras que la observaba _discretamente _vi cómo se acercaba a mí y a Cory, saludó alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándonos dos besos a cada uno de nosotros, cosa que me extrañó ya que igual que no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto conmigo, tampoco lo hacía con él. Hablamos durante unos minutos, cosas tontas, sin importancia. Después de esto, la vida siguió, y seguía sin saber de ella, todo volvía a ser como antes, fue bonito mientras duró pero era un hecho, ella no quería saber nada de mí. Últimamente solo sabía de ella por la prensa y por algunas cosas que Jenna me contaba. Lo último que leí de ella es que se rumoreaba que estaba saliendo con un actor inglés, cosa, que no sé por qué, me molestó bastante. Le mandé un Whatsapp a Jenna para que me dijese si era verdad, y espero, que como buena amiga que es me conteste, y mejor aún si me dice que es mentira. Y ahora aquí estoy, esperando a que Jenna venga a contarme toda la verdad."

_Toc-toc –_ Alguien golpeaba la puerta del tráiler. "Espero que sea de una vez Jenna" –Pensó mientras abría la puerta.

-Por fin, ¿dónde estabas? – Dijo estirándole del brazo para meterla dentro del tráiler.

-Hola eh. –Dijo Jenna tras el inexistente saludo de la chica.

-Hola, sí, bueno cuenta, ¿está con él? – Preguntó desesperada.

-Lea, esto ya es preocupante, parece que estas obsesionada con ella.

-¡Jenna contesta!

-Qué ya voy. A ver, resulta que sí que empezó a salir con él, pero resultó ser un mujeriego.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con esto?

-Pues que le pilló con otra y la verdad es que estaba bastante ilusionada con esa relación, pensaba que era buen chico.

-Será hijo de puta el tío este… - Dijo Lea dando vueltas por la sala. - ¿Qué coño se habrá creído?

-Lea, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Eh… Sí, claro, dime.

-¿Te gusta Dianna? –Dijo sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

-¿Qué? Eh… No, ¿por qué?

-Yo creo que sí. Desde que os besasteis estas enamorada de ella y no te atrevas a decirme que no que no cuela.

-Jenna, es absurdo, yo estoy con Cory.

-Porque eres tonta. Aceptaste estar con él porque necesitabas a alguien a tu lado, lo que pasa es que te equivocaste de persona, no era Cory esa persona… -Lea le interrumpió.

-Era Dianna… -Dijo mirando al infinito dándose cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Exacto.

-Pero, no, no puede ser, yo quiero a Cory… -Ahora le interrumpió Jenna.

-Mira, no quiero oír como intentas engañarte, diciendo que estas enamorada de Cory cuando es MENTIRA. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Por cierto, supongo que Dianna no te habrá dicho nada, pero, Arthur… Arthur ha muerto.

Lea se quedó sin aliento después de escuchar esto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero cuando vivía con Dianna le cogió mucho cariño, era un perro realmente encantador. Y lo más importante, sabía que Dianna quería ase perro más que a su vida, lo amaba. Realmente lo debe estar pasando mal, entre lo del tío ese y ahora esto…

Jenna se marchó dejando a Lea sentada en el sofá.

Ahora Dianna se encontraba en Los Ángeles rodando mientras que Lea estaba en New York rodando las últimas escenas de Glee, no le faltaban muchas escenas por rodar en New York, no más de dos semanas. Cory se dirigía ahora a New York para terminar de rodar las escenas, llegaría esa misma noche.

"No puedo dejarla sola, debe estar destrozada…" – Pensó.

Tras una hora más Lea termino de grabar ese día y ahora se dirigía hacia su coche para marcharse cuando se encontró de nuevo a Jenna.

-Jenna, espera.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo está Dianna? Sé que estas cansada de que te pregunté siempre por ella pero por favor contéstame.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Está hecha una mierda.

-Vale. –Dijo con gesta triste marchándose.

-Lea, tanto tú como ella os necesitáis, has pasado rachas muy malas y tenías a Cory pero sé que para ti era como no tener nada, solo la necesitabas a ella y ahora ella es la que te necesita y ella ahora no tiene a nadie.

Jenna tenía razón y Lea ahora lo sabía, era ella con la que siempre ha deseado estar, cuando ha pasado rachas malas en las que tenía bajones de ánimo pensaba en Dianna inconscientemente. Si en esos momentos hubiera estado entre los brazos de Dianna en el sofá de su casa _viendo_una película mientras que le miraba de reojo sabía que estaría mucho mejor, que seguramente no estaría mal. Pero todo ese tiempo lo único que ha hecho es engañarse. Era hora de actuar.

Ahí estaba Lea, conduciendo como si no hubiera mañana, saltándose semáforos, ganándose alguna que otra multa. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de Arthur ya tenía una cosa muy clara, no la iba a dejar sola.

Llegó a su casa y pudo ver que las luces estaban encendidas y eso solo significaba una cosa, Cory había llegado. "¿No se podía haber suspendido el vuelo o algo?"

Lea subía decidida hacerlo, iba a ir con ella, le gustase a Cory o no, así que nada más entrar, lo primero que iba hacer llamar a Bob, su representante, para que le cogiese un vuelo para Los Ángeles esa misma noche.

Entraba en casa y lo primero que vio fue todo decorado con velas y rosas que hacían un camino hacia la mesa en la cual había más velas, una botella de champagne y dos platos de comida que a simple vista no sabía identificar que era.

-Hola cariño. –Dijo Cory abrazándole por detrás.

-Cory… ¿Qué… Qué es esto? – Preguntó Lea. "Oye, que me sale todo como el puto culo"

-Una cena romántica. – Dijo con obviedad.

-Pero… Yo, no, no voy a poder quedarme.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto sin entender nada.

-Me voy a Los Ángeles.

-Acabo de volver de allí, ¿para qué te vas?

-Espera un momento. – Dijo cogiendo el móvil para llamar a Bob.

-Bob, cógeme un billete de avión para Los Ángeles esta misma noche.

-¿Para qué? – Pregunto el chico sin entender nada tampoco.

-Tú hazme caso, ya he hablado con Ryan para ausentarme cuatro días.

-Vale, cuando lo tenga te mando un mensaje. – Dicho esto colgaron.

Lea se giró dándose de bruces con Cory que no había parado de mirarla con cara de enfadado.

-¿Ahora te vas a ir sin ni siquiera consultármelo?- Dijo el chico.

-No creo que tenga que consultarte nada Cory… -Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación para hacer la maleta.

-Soy tu novio. – Y tras esto no hubo contestación por parte de Lea. - ¿Se puede saber para que te vas a Los Ángeles?

"¿Se lo digo? ¿Le digo que la razón es Dianna…? Sí."

-Por Dianna. – "Ahí estamos Lea, estoy orgullosa de ti"

-¿Por Dianna? – Dijo con el tono más elevado y realmente enfadado.

-Sí.

-Espera, espera, recopilemos, no os habláis, ni si quiera os decís hola.

-Me necesita, así que iré.

-¿Cómo que te necesita? – Cory no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación mientras que Lea se dedicaba a terminar su maleta.

-Está mal, ha muerto Arthur y tiene más cosas…

-Qué yo sepa ella nunca estuvo contigo cuando estabas mal, estaba yo. -Eso le dolió a Lea, que pensase que Dianna no estaba con ella era porque Dianna no quería, porque sabía perfectamente que si por la rubia se tratase habría estado a su lado SIEMPRE.

-¡Si no ha estado ha sido porque yo no he querido! – Dijo girándose para mirarle a la cara por primera vez en toda la discusión.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo nada.

-Me he equivoqué quitando a Dianna de mí lado. – Dijo casi en susurro mientras que volvía a su maleta.

-¿Prefieres ir a consolar a Dianna antes que estar conmigo?

Lea no contestó dando por hecho de que así era. De repente el móvil de Lea sonó, un mensaje, _Lea ya tengo los billetes, estoy en el aeropuerto, yo iré contigo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes allí así que aprovecho. _Visto el mensaje cerró su maleta.

-Lea… - Dijo en susurro. Pero no le hizo caso, siguió andando. – ¡Lea, hazme caso! – Dijo cogiéndola del brazo para que se girase.

-¿Qué quieres Cory?

-Si te vas, me pierdes.

-¿Qué?

-Si atraviesas esa puerta para coger ese vuelo, esto se ha terminado, así que elige, ella, o yo.

-No me lo puedo creer Cory, me estás dando a elegir como si nada, pareces un niño…

-Elige.

Lea se soltó del brazo de Cory y sin más se marchó dejando en casa el resonante ruido de la puerta y a un Cory con cara de abducido.

Había perdido mucho tiempo engañándose, ya no había más tiempo que perder.

Ya había llegado al aeropuerto y ahí estaba Bob esperándola para embarcar. En el viaje aprovecho para contarle todo a Bob. Sorprendentemente le entendió, le dijo que había hecho bien, que hacía mucho tiempo que debería haberlo hecho, pero que lo importante es que ahora lo iba hacer.

Los Ángeles, 03:45 a.m. El aeropuerto estaba desierto, tan solo estaban las escasas personas que habían llegado de ese vuelo.

-Bueno, aquí ya me despido. Espero que la rubia te acepte. – Dijo Bob dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, ya te contaré. – Dijo Lea mientras que pedía un taxi.

"Estoy súper nerviosa, ¿y si no me acepta? ¿y si no quiere saber nada de mí? Madre mía, el corazón se me va a salir." – Pensaba ya muy cerca de la casa de Dianna.

-24 dólares señorita. – Dijo el taxista.

-Tome. Gracias. – "Vale, aquí estoy, vamos Lea, tranquilízate."

"Aún tenía las llaves de cuando vivía aquí, me las quede por si acaso… La puerta del rellano sí que la abriré pero la de arriba no, ahora es su casa, no puedo entrar como si nada"

Ahí estaba Lea, enfrente de la puerta, pensando en si había hecho bien o se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos.

"A la mierda" – Y pensado esto llamo con dos suaves golpes.

Nadie habría. Lógico. Llamó de nuevo pero ahora bastante más fuerte. Nada. Otra vez, pero ahora mucho más.

-Voy, voy… - Se oyó de dentro, lo justo para que Lea sonriese.

La puerta se abrió, ahí estaba, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas hinchadas.

Pasaban los minutos pero para ellas eran segundos. Se habían perdido en los ojos de la otra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dianna rompía el silencio.

"No sé qué contestar…" – Pensaba Lea.

-Vale, no lo sabes, ¿no? – Dijo Dianna.

"Como me conoce… Es tan dulce"

-No, no lo sé.- Dianna rio al comentario de Lea.

-Pasa. – Dijo apartándose de la puerta. - ¿Y esa maleta?

-Lo he dejado con Cory.

-Oh, mmh… Lo siento.

-No, lo he dejado yo. No sabía qué hacía con él… - Dianna no entendía nada. - ¿Estas bien?


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchísimas__ gracias por todos los reviews. Me alegra que os guste. Bueno, aquí os dejo el último capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste y espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión. Respecto al otro fic que tengo "Cueste lo que cueste" tardare un poco en volver a subir ya que ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo pero actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. De nuevo, muchas gracias y os dejo con el capítulo. _

* * *

Dianna solo miró al suelo intentando no dejar ver la lágrima que caía. Lea rápidamente fue a ella para abrazarla como tantas veces hizo. Dianna recibió ese abrazo como el mejor regalo que podrían darle. Dianna la abrazaba por el cuello mientras que Lea le acariciaba la espalda.

-Lo siento mucho… - Dijo en susurro aun entre los brazos de Dianna.

Dianna seguía llorando, estaba claro que necesitaba a alguien. Necesitaba a Lea.

Tras unos minutos más abrazadas al fin Dianna se separó de Lea.

-Te, te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres. – Dijo Dianna secándose algunas lágrimas.

-No he venido a buscar cobijo y menos ahora…

-No te entiendo.

-Este último año nuestra amistad no ha sido lo que siempre fue, bueno, no ha sido directamente.

-Ya… - Dianna le corto.

-Y sé que ha sido culpa mía… - Ahora fue Lea quien la corto.

-No, no ha sido tu culpa, solo, nos hemos distanciado, supongo que teníamos cosas más importantes. – Dijo dándole la espalda para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-No sé tú, pero yo no. –Dijo Lea.

-Sí Lea, sí que las tenías. Tenías a tu familia, tu carrera, Cory…

-No eres menos importante para mí que mi carrera o que Cory. –"Es que la verdad es que es mucho más importante que todo eso"

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón? – Pregunto en la misma posición que antes.

-Pues que he estado tropezando con la misma piedra un año. – Dianna puso cara de no entender nada. – Y esa piedra tiene nombre… -Dianna no la dejo continuar.

-Lea no sé a qué has venido, ¿A consolarme, a verme, a buscar donde quedarte o… a decirme lo de Cory? No sé a qué ha venido tu visita.

-Estaba tratando de explicártelo, pero me has interrumpido.

-Vale, pues explica. – Dijo Dianna.

-Puse por delante a Cory que a ti… -De nuevo Dianna la volvía a interrumpir.

-No Lea, no vallas por ahí. – Trago saliva. – Ya tengo suficiente en este momento y si has venido a que te consuele por lo de Cory te has equivocado de persona. Y simplemente te has equivocado, no porque no sea tu amiga, sino porque me alegro y no te puedo decir "ya verás como todo se arregla" porque no quiero.

Lea sonrió al oír a Dianna decir que se alegraba por su ruptura con Cory.

-¿Has terminado? – Pregunto Lea acercándose más a Dianna. Dianna solo se dedicó a asentir. – Ahora no me interrumpas. – Dianna asintió otra vez. – No he venido a que me consueles, he venido a consolarte. No he venido a quedarme, pero si me lo pides… No te diré que no. – Dianna río. – He venido a decirte que me he estado equivocando más de un año, me he estado engañando, pensando y diciéndome a mí misma que era feliz, pero no, he tenido una expectativa de ser feliz muy deferente a la real. Pensaba que tenía todo lo que quería, salud, trabajo, amor… Pero no. Me faltaba algo. Me faltabas tú. Antes de que Cory y yo empezásemos a salir, cuando tenía… cuando tenía esa cosa rara contigo era feliz. No sabía que teníamos, y sigo sin saber que era, pero era feliz. Porque el simple hecho de llegar a casa después de estar aguantando a Ryan todo el santo día y poder cenar contigo, ver una película tumbadas en el sofá mientras que me abrazabas y yo me dedicaba a observarte me llenaba de tal manera… Esa era mi parte preferida de todos los días. – Una lágrima se deslizaba por la cara de Dianna. Lea nada más verla se la seco acariciándole. – Puede ser que haya tardado mucho en darme cuenta, pero, ya sabes como soy, hasta que no tropiezo veinte veces con la misma piedra y no me como el suelto otras veinte, no escarmiento.

-No eres la única que se ha equivocado. Yo he cometido muchos más errores. El primero, haberte dejado escapar. Cuando me dijiste lo de Cory debí haber ido a él y haberle dicho que se dedicara a darle besos a quien yo le dijese. – "Esta es mi parte preferida de Dianna. La protectora." – Segunda, no haber luchado por ti. Ni si quiera puede mantener una relación de amistad contigo, porque si iba contigo siempre, siempre, siempre aparecía Cory y no estaba preparada para eso. Pase a tener todo de ti, a no tener nada.

-Cuando Cory me beso acepte estar con él porque necesitaba alguien que me quisiese, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Pregunto Lea.

-Supongo que tenía miedo a no ser correspondida. Pensé que él podría hacerte más feliz de lo que yo podría. Que él te podía dar una vida en la que no tuvieses que esconderte, en la que pudieses ser libre sin representantes, ni un Ryan que te valla diciendo que no hagamos nada de esto público por el bien de nuestras carreras…

-Pues sí que tenías razón. – Dianna la miró extrañada. – Te has equivocado más que yo. – Dianna suspiró aliviada y Lea río por ello. – Una cosa, permíteme que te pregunte quien era el tío ese con el que empezaste a salir.

-Otro error más a añadir a la lista. - Ambas rieron. -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No. Solo te quiero a ti. –Dianna se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

A pesar de que si ahora se besaban no iba a ser la primera vez, ahora no sabían si hacerlo, no querían estropear nada. Además ahora todo era distinto, si ahora se besaban daban paso a una etapa completamente nueva en sus vidas.

Lea no quería acelerar el proceso y besarle desesperadamente, no quería estropear nada así que no correría. Ya pasaría cuando tuviese que pasar.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación. – Dijo Dianna cogiendo la maleta de Lea y guiándole a la otra habitación como si Lea nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Bonita casa. – Dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-Gracias. – Dijo Dianna. – Bueno te dejo que te acomodes. – Lea simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sacó algunas cosas de la maleta y las guardo en un armario que había en la misma habitación. "No puedo estar más feliz, vuelvo a tener lo que siempre he deseado… Bueno Lea, no te hagas ilusiones que aún no ha pasado nada. Todo a su debido tiempo" – Pensaba Lea.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Dianna tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Solo al ver eso sonrío, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así.

-¿Te apuntas a ver _Cartas a Julieta_? – Pregunto Dianna sin ni siquiera girarse.

-Hombre, son las cinco de la madrugada, pero me sacrifico. – Dijo hiendo hacia el sofá.

-Ven. – Dianna le indicaba que se sentase entre sus piernas apoyando así su cabeza en el pecho de Dianna.

Lea se acomodó y así se quedaron _viendo_ la película. De repente Dianna hablo.

-Echaba tanto de menos esto. – Dijo abrazándole más fuerte.

-Y yo. No sé cómo he podido vivir sin esto tanto tiempo.

-Te quiero. – Fuegos artificiales, véngalas, fuego. De todo sentía Lea en su corazón, parecía un vídeo de Katy Perry.

Lea separó su cabeza del pecho de Dianna para poder mirar a esta a la cara. Después de mirarle con cara de sorpresa fue cambiándola por una dulce y encantadora sonrisa.

-Y yo. – Contestó al cabo de unos minutos.

Dianna le aparto un mechón de pelo colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos color café de la morena. Hasta que desvió su mirada a los carnosos labios de Lea. ¡ESA! ¡ESA ERA LA SEÑAL QUE LEA ESTABA ESPERANDO VER!

Dianna se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que Lea acabó con el espacio que había entre ellas.

Se habían dado muchos besos, pero como este ninguno. Era un beso cargado de significado.

Ni película ni mierdas, ahora solo importaban ellas, se besaban como tantas veces habían querido y no habían podido.

Solo eran pequeños besos, roces de labios hasta que Dianna lamio el labio inferior de la morena.

"¡Dios, voy a morir!"

Lea rápidamente le dejo vía libre. Dianna recorría con su lengua cada uno de los espacios de la boca de Lea, no quería dejar nada sin inspeccionar. Lea mientras tanto estaba en su mundo multicolor, no se podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Y de lo que iba a pasar?

Estaban tumbadas en el sofá, Dianna debajo con Lea entre sus piernas. Llevaban más de quince minutos besándose y regalándose alguna que otra caricia.

Dianna acariciaba la espalda de Lea por encima de la camiseta, pero Dianna quería llegar a más y como veía a Lea muy cortada decidió hacerlo ella misma.

Metió la mano debajo de la camiseta de Lea, acarició la rabadilla y poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta encontrarse con el broche del sujetador, iba a jugar un rato con él.

"¿Quiere jugar? Juguemos. Se va a enterar de quien es Lea Michele Sarfati."

Ahora tenía las manos en el rostro de Dianna, acariciándola, pero viendo las intenciones de Dianna decidió pasar a la acción. Fue bajando su mano poco a poco, acariciando cada uno de los costados de Dianna. Ahora hacía lo mismo pero con la otra mano, ya las dos en la cadera de Dianna, acarició muy suavemente las piernas de esta. Tras unas caricias más Lea le agarro por los muslos y la pego lo máximo a ella, quería sentir cada parte de ella.

Dianna soltó gemido como respuesta al acto de Lea, cosa que solo sirvió para que tanto Lea como Dianna se mojaran más.

Dianna seguía provocando a Lea con caricias o suaves mordidas en el cuello o en el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo estremecer a Lea. Quería desesperar a Lea y lo había conseguido.  
Lea se puso de rodillas y se quitó su camiseta dejando ver su precioso sujetador color negro con algún toque de blanco. Dianna sonrío al ver a la morena tan desesperada. Quitada la camiseta Lea volvió a los labios de Dianna.

-¿Te desesperas? – Preguntó Dianna al oído de Lea acompañado de su lengua jugando con el lóbulo de la morena.

-Me desesperas… -Dijo sexualmente al oído de Dianna. Con esto pudo notar que su humedad cada vez era mayor.

Después de unos segundos más Dianna se quitó su camiseta dejando ver ahora su sujetador negro con encaje. Lea trago saliva al ver tal estampa delante de sus narices y se fue directa al cuello de Dianna.

Lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo lamía y dejaba besos húmedos en él. Mientras Dianna jugaba con la goma del corto pantalón de Lea.

Lea veía como Dianna jugaba así que ella no se iba a quedar corta.  
Bajó sus besos despacio, hasta que se encontró con su pecho, seguramente le habría quitado el sujetador nada más llegar pero quería jugar.  
Lamió el borde del sujetador de Dianna haciéndola estremecer de tal manera que soltó un gemido que juraría que lo podían haber oído hasta en New York.

Lea esbozó una sonrisa y volvió al rostro de la rubia, fijándose en su mirada llena de lujuria.

A Dianna le gustaba jugar pero ahora debería seguir, necesitaba seguir. Así que con maniobras inexplicables consiguió quitarle el pantalón sin separarse de los labios de Lea. Lea le quito el suyo así quedando amabas igual de condiciones.

Ahora Dianna era la desesperada, necesitaba a Lea y la necesitaba ya.

-Lea, por favor… - Susurro al oído de la morena.

-Dime. – "JA-JA-JA eso pasa por jugar con Lea"

-Te necesito. – Dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos. Lea solo se dedicó a sonreír de manera victoriosa.

-Vamos a la habitación. – Dijo dejando un beso en sus labios y levantándose para ir a la habitación.

Lea, más adelantada que la rubia, la llevaba de la mano y esta mientras tanto, se iba fijando en la perfecta silueta de Lea. Esa tez morena le estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Una vez llagaron a la habitación de la rubia Lea se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de Dianna tirándose a la vez a la cama quedando de nuevo en la misma posición que antes.

Tras unos minutos, Dianna acariciando la espalda de Lea se encontró de nuevo con el broche del sujetador, pero ahora no iba a jugar. Nada más encontrárselo se lo desabrochó y poco a poco se lo fue quitando dejando a la vista el precioso pecho al descubierto. Dianna se quedó observándolo unos segundos, era preciosa, de cabeza a pies, tanto por dentro como por fuera, era la mujer de su vida.

-Si me sigues mirando así me lo vas a gastar. – Dijo captando la miraba de la rubia hacia los sus ojos.

-Te quiero. – Era lo que sentía y tenía que sacarlo afuera.

-Yo también. – Dijo acariciando la mejilla de esta.

La volvió a besar y siguieron. Ahora Dianna estaba a horcajadas de Lea y besaba su cuello y poco a poco iba bajando llegando al pecho de la morena. Lo empezó a acariciar y besar. Lea estaba que no entraba en si. Hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado que esto pasase que ahora parecía estar en un sueño.

Dianna seguía con su propósito, chupaba, absorbía y acariciaba uno de los pechos mientras que con el otro lo acariciaba con su mano libre.

Minutos después Lea subió a Dianna hacia su rostro para seguir besándola, con esto aprovecho para quitarle el sujetador a la rubia. Tras esto Lea se posó encima de ella y repitió el mismo proceso que Dianna había hecho con ella.

Dianna disfrutaba y se lo hacía saber con sus gemidos. Lea sabía que iba bien así que cuando termino fue bajando poco a poco por su abdomen. Lo beso, lo acaricio y alguna que otra marca dejó, bajo un poco más encontrándose con la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Con su dedo índice se las bajo un poco y dejo un húmedo beso en la parte inferior del abdomen. Volvió a subir al rostro de la rubia y le beso. Era un beso que demostraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo especial que estaba siendo para ella. Dianna la cogió del cuello y profundizó el beso. Esa era en parte la señal para que Lea siguiese con lo que había dejado, y Lea captó el mensaje.

Lea volvió a bajar dejando besos por donde pasaba hasta que llego de nuevo a su última prenda. Sin pensárselo dos veces se las quitó. Una vez quitadas se quedó observándola. Tenía delante a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo dispuesta a entregarse a ella, a compartir una vida junto a ella…

Volvió a besar su abdomen y fue bajando hasta que al fin besó su centro. Dianna con tan solo ese roce sintió tocar el cielo. Lea se acomodó para dar todo de ella y hacer sentir a Dianna en las nubes. Paso su lengua por el clítoris de la rubia mientras, la otra se agarraba con fuerza a las sabanas. Lea seguía y podía notar lo excitada que estaba y lo poco que le faltaba para llegar al éxtasis. Pretendía ser la causante del mejor orgasmo que haya tenido Dianna nunca así que para ello tenía que dar todo de ella, así que metió un dedo dentro de ella haciendo gritar a Dianna de tal manera que Lea se asustó por si le había hecho daño, así que rápidamente lo sacó.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Lea mirándole a los ojos.

-Mejor que nunca. –Dijo dándole un beso tranquilizador en los labios.

Lea siguió con su propósito. Notaba que Dianna estaba muy cerca así que añadió otro dedo y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus arremetidas. Finalmente Dianna llegó gritando el nombre de Lea. Eso hizo a Lea la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Lea subió al rostro de la rubia para besarle. Podía notar lo agitada que se encontraba pero aun así, Dianna se posó encima de Lea para devolverle y hacerle sentir lo mismo que la morena había conseguido en ella.

Después de más de una hora de gemidos, gritos, risas y alguna que otra lágrima por al fin encontrar a la persona adecuada, ambas se encontraban abrazadas totalmente desnudas y cubiertas solo por una fina sábana blanca la cual tapaba desde el pecho hasta un poco más de la rodilla.

Lea apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Dianna que aún subía y bajaba con dificultad y esta mientras tanto le abrazaba por la cintura.

Dianna acariciaba el pelo de Lea mientras que esta se dedicaba a dibujar corazones con su dedo en el vientre de la rubia.

-Di… –Dijo en susurro.

-Dime. – Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Tal vez no sea muy romántico, pero… - Se apoyó con su codo en la cama quedando así enfrente de la rubia. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Dianna se quedó sin aliento, ¿estaba oyendo bien? Había estado tanto tiempo deseando esto que ya se había auto convencido de que jamás volvería a tenerla para ella.

Unos segundos más tarde Dianna reacciono y le besó. No hacía falta contestar con palabras. Este beso estaba cargado de significado, era un beso completo.

-Estoy segura de que Arthur estaría muy contento por tu vuelta. – Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Dianna, - Dijo cogiéndole del mentón para que la mirase.- hiciste a Arthur el perro más feliz de mundo, sin duda fue un perro muy afortunado, pero debes entender que nada es para siempre.

- Sí, nuestro amor.

Dicho esto ambas volvieron a hacer el amor, y otra, y otra vez más y así toda la noche, demostrándose el amor por la otra hasta el final de los tiempos.


End file.
